


A Journey's End

by Tonight_At_Noon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, You May Cry, i may cry, it could get ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonight_At_Noon/pseuds/Tonight_At_Noon
Summary: A stolen moment on the beach.





	

_Whether near or far, I am always yours_

_Any change in time, We are young again_

_Lay us down, We're in love_

The End of All Things | Panic! at the Disco

* * *

 

This is the end of all things. She can sense her soul tearing at its confines, begging for release. _Not yet_ , she soothes as her frantic mind gallops with fear. Swallowing thickly, she tastes only blood. _Not yet_. They have some time. It is not a lot, but it is more than she could have hoped for. When the darkness finally engulfs her, she will be ready.

Cassian's weak, bleeding body is warm against her as they travel down to the beach. His dark eyes are searching hers. His calloused hand cups her cheek. Hot air blasts them as she clings to him. It is sticky and casts a sheen of sweat over her skin. Her head spins, and she cannot resist leaning into his touch, reaching up with her own hands to brush his sharp hairs coating his chin, as they wait for the doors to open.

This is the end of all things. As their lift screeches to a halt, the metal doors slide, revealing a burning beach. They step on to the sand and Jyn is blinded by a harsh light. The ground shakes beneath her feet. The planet splinters in the distance. It has been struck by the Death Star. Is it poetic that the invention her father—the man who gave her life, who did all he could to protect her—worked so hard to build will be the thing that finally steals the breath from her lungs? Perhaps, in some twisted way.

With Cassian relying on her for support, she guides them towards the water's edge. They collapse, their knees slamming into the grainy, pale sand. Her hands enclose around the space above his elbows. She bows her head, a sickening terror snaking its way through her veins. It chokes her and brings a stinging wetness to the corners of her eyes.

The air is filled with screams, but Jyn can only hear Cassian's rasping breaths.

"Hey."

Jyn clenches her eyes shut, feeling a hot streak glide down her face. She swallows again. This time, however, ash and panic mar her tastebuds. It is worse than the blood.

"Jyn."

She cannot hide forever. She lifts her head slowly, ashamed of how terrified she has become in the short moments since they retrieved the Death Star's blueprints. Cassian does not look disgusted with her, though. He looks at her with admiration. His pupils are wide despite the fiery light creeping their way. He clutches her in the same place she grips him and pumps his hands.

"They will tell our story," he says. The light is moving towards them faster now. Cassian's breaths have sped. "We will not be forgotten."

His words soak into her skin. Her soul is still clawing at her insides. _It is almost time_ , she tells it. The end is nearing.

"I am happy," Cassian says, the corners of his thin mouth tilting slightly upwards in a jerky motion. He is shaking, Jyn realises. Adrenaline. "I am happy to be here with you. I thought . . . I thought perhaps I would not be willing to die for you, but I am."

Jyn hears his words and shakes her head. "Not for me," she pleads. She lets go of Cassian's arms and moves her hands to the sides of his face. His smile falters. "For them." She looks up. "We didn't do this to be heroes or to be remembered. We did it for them."

"You are always surprising me," Cassian says. He is now holding her wrists. "If I am not happy to die for you, then I am happy to die with you."

Inhaling raggedly, almost with a laugh, Jyn leans forward and presses her forehead against his. "And I," she says, feeling the heat from the Death Star's shot fast approaching, "am happy to die with you." She pauses for a moment. She can still hear the muted cries riding on the breeze. "Will it hurt?"

Cassian's fingers slide between hers. His eyes are closed. "No," he says resolutely.

She accepts his answer, even if she suspects he is lying.

This is the end of all things. Because of this, there is no more hesitation. No more build up or nervousness or trepidation. There is only a silent agreement, and the gentle touch of Cassian's lips against hers, the light taste of his mouth against her tongue, the brief spark as their flesh disconnects, is enough to finally calm Jyn's soul.

Cassian wraps his arms around her. He holds her tightly and she reciprocates with an even fiercer grip.

She is ready to die.


End file.
